


Open Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Alec and Rose's family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> Made for tumblr Secret Santa! I own nothing except for the plot and Annalise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec sighed and moved the newly signed document away from the large stack on his desk.Of course he was thrilled to be on duty again, but the paperwork would never be his favorite. Especially when his thoughts were all encompassed by his almost-nine month pregnant wife. It was so close to the due date and he had tried to argue his way into taking the rest of the time off. It wasn't as if they needed the money - not that he was a kept man or anything. Rose ultimately won when she pointed out how miserable he was before Wessex PD finally rehired him. She didn't seem to catch on that she had also popped into his life around that time.

“Sir?”

Alec looked up slowly to see the new junior detective in his doorway. He kept a steady gaze on the detective, but the man didn't budge. Alec sighed impatiently and raised an eyebrow. “Out with it!”

“Y-your wife is here, sir.”

Alec's demeanor instantly perked up. He loved when Rose would visit him at work, despite the comments he’d be forced to bear after she left. For some reason, the fact he had a significant other made his employees find him more approachable. “Send her in.”

“...”

Alec frowned deeply at the man. “What?”

The detective scratched the back of his head and visibly swallowed. “Well, the thing is, she's...ah….having a bit of trouble walking.” When Alec stood up in a panic, he held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “She's not hurt. Sir. She's, ah, in labor.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he rushed to the door. “Why the hell didn't you say that first?!” He pushed past the detective and hurried to the front room without a second glance to anyone in the office. The sight of Rose leaning against the wall with her arms hugging her swollen belly and a grimace on her face caused a mixture of excitement and fear to wash through him. “Rose! What are you doing here?”

Rose’s head snapped up at his voice, terror evident in her eyes. “It started hurting. I didn't want to go without you.” Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears as she bit her lip apprehensively.

Alec forced himself to calm down as he hurried over to Rose. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the front door. “It’s all right, love. I can only imagine how scary it is,” he murmured to her and then placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

oOo

“Have you ever seen something so beautiful?” Rose smiled down at her newborn daughter - Annalise - nestled comfortably in her arms.

Alec slipped into the hospital bed beside her to peer down at their new addition. “Aye, she’s incredible.”

When Rose turned toward him, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Rose rested her head on Alec’s shoulder. “We’re never going to sleep again, are we?”

“I can tell ye from experience. No, we will not.”

oOo

“Rose?” Rose groaned as she turned on her back and opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of an apologetic Alec holding their two week old daughter. “She’s hungry and we’re out of bottles.”

Rose lifted herself out of the bed and shuffled over to the two. She took Annalise and nestled her into the crook of one arm as she used her opposite hand to move her worn oversized button down apart. Once Annalise was comfortably feeding, Rose got back into the bed and smiled over at Alec. “Thank you for getting up with her.”

Alec smiled softly and crawled in next to her, much like the first day their little girl came into their lives. “Of course.”

oOo

“Mummy! Look what Auntie Ellie got me!” Five year old Annalise went running up to her mother in glee the moment she entered her home.

Rose’s lip instantly turned up into a bright smile as she caught her overzealous daughter. She looked down at the pink and white teddy bear in the girl’s hand. “What’s that?”

Annalise grinned up at Rose and waved the bear around. “Her name is Shareen, like your old friend! ‘Cause I like that name.”

Rose felt a wave of nostalgia and sadness wash over her, but fought it off. “That’s a lovely name, Anna. Did you have fun at the arcade?” With Alec working on a Saturday and Rose doing freelance for Torchwood, Ellie ended up taking Annalise for the day. She glanced toward the door just as Ellie and Fred walked in.

“It was amazing, mummy. They had so many games and prizes! And pizza. I like pizza.” She quickly lost interest in the story and wiggled to get down so she could play with Fred.

Rose walked over to Ellie as the kids went to play. “Was she good for you? I know she’s a bit energetic. Alec can barely keep up with her.” A small smirk played on the corner of her lips.

Ellie laughed and waved her off. “Oh, she was lovely. Alec’s just old.”

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’ve had older.”

This caused Ellie to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Really?”

Rose blanched at her slip and covered it up with a nervous laugh. “It’s a long story.”

oOo

“I hate you so much! I wish you weren’t my dad!” Annalise, now fifteen, stomped up the stairs of their home and slammed her bedroom door.

Alec walked through the front door with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair wearily. He also stomped to his own room, where Rose was waiting patiently. He plopped down onto the bed with and faced her with a blank expression. “She was kissing a boy, Rose.”

She slid her arms around his torso and kissed the side of his face. “She’s fifteen, Alec. That’s normal. I had my first kiss way before that.”

He gently pushed her away and buried his head in his hands. “She wasn’t just kissing, though. She was snogging. Properly snogging this boy. His hand was almost on parts it should never be on!” With the last statement, he turned to Rose in exasperation.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. She knew exactly what boy it was - little Johnny from down the street. Rose would have wine nights with his mother and Ellie every Friday. He was the epitome of a potential boyfriend for their daughter - studious, cute, and respectful. Despite all this, she knew better than to blab to her husband. “Darling, she’s growing up. This stuff happens.” She moved back over to Alec and cuddled up to him.

After some kisses along his neck and less-than-innocent rubbing, Alec was able to calm down. “I guess it could be worse. She could have starting dating a convict.” He turned to Rose to meet her lips with his.

Rose pushed Alec onto his back and straddled him. “How about we do some things that our daughter will hopefully not do until marriage?”

“I’ll agree if you change that phrase to ‘never’.”

oOo

“Don’t forget to call every Friday - I’m serious, Anna.” Rose glared pointedly at her daughter while gripping Anna’s upper arms.

“I will, mum,” Anna groaned will a roll of her eyes. Alec and Daisy were standing off to the side, one apprehensive and the other entertained.

“I’ll make sure she does, promise.” Daisy smirked at Anna playfully. After university at NYU, Daisy had decided to stay in New York permanently. Anna decided to follow in her big sister’s footsteps. Both Alec and Rose felt better about her going off since Daisy was in the area, but it was still difficult.

Alec walked up to Anna and pulled her into a hug. “Be good, darling. We’ll miss you.” He gripped her tighter once more before letting her go. “And listen to Daisy. She knows what’s she’s talking about.”

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes once again. “Blimey! I will, dad. Seriously, you’re both being over-emotional.”

Rose huddled against her husband with tears in her eyes. “We’re just making sure, love. We want you to be safe. And get good grades. We love you so much.”

Anna smiled and engulfed both her parents in one last hug. “I love you, too.”

oOo

Alec walked his daughter down the aisle with his head held high. After uni, Anna ultimately decided to come back home. Now, here she was, marrying the same little Johnny from down the street (though now he preferred to go by John).

Once they made it to the altar, Alec passed Anna’s hand over to John with a tearful smile. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and went to sit by his wife.

Rose rested her head on Alec’s shoulder with a smile. “Still upset about all that snogging?”

Alec rubbed her arm with a smirk. “Of course.”

oOo

Rose smiled down at her daughter’s newborn son in her arms. She turned to Alec with joy written all over her face. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful?”

Alec smiled brightly at her and gathered both of them in his arms. “Aye, he’s incredible.”


End file.
